Food for Thought
by Cronomage389
Summary: What happens when Fai and Kurogane are whisked away to a hot springs resort? Can Fai keep Kurogane's clothes on even after a few swigs of sake? One shot MxM Lemon Kurogane x Fai


**Food for Thought**

It was during the time in the country of Recort. Kurogane, with his red eyes and untamed black hair wandered the country's library; he fit his clothes to a 'T' wearing a button down white shirt and a black tie, covered by a black over-coat, with black dress pants. Fai strolled beside him cheerfully, his blonde bangs swaying over his deep blue eyes; he wore the same white button down shirt under a vest, along with a bowtie, and a white overcoat. He also had a hat, the perfect fashion statement. Fai found a rack of pamphlets, he quickly flipped through until he found an interesting one.

"Open me to get a surprise." Was written on simple white, Kurogane grabbed it out of Fai's hands.

"This is probably one of those stupid contests, never any good; just like gambling, it's only fun when you're drunk." Fai did not hear these words. He was too overly excited that when he opened the pamphlet magical words shouted,

"You win!" Kurogane found Fai's winning to be a fraud so he leaned over Fai's shoulder. At that instant the pamphlet glowed and absorbed Kurogane and Fai. They both awoke to hear that magical voice from the pamphlet,

"You've won an all-day pass to Ryuzaki Springs and Resort. We hope you enjoy your stay!" Kurogane grumbled as he got off the wooden floor, he looked around to see fog lightly around the area; he could feel the sizzle of warm water in the air. Kurogane looked down; he was completely naked if it weren't for a small towel tied around his waist. Fai ran up behind Kurogane and lightly slapped him on the back.

"Come on Kuro-puppy, let's go take a bath." Kurogane turned around to see Fai in only but a towel, his slender physique wrapped tightly around the soft cotton towel. He blushed slightly, but Fai could hardly make out his expressions from the steam. Fai pulled Kurogane into the water, then he decided to swim going "Blup Blup" pretending to be a fish. Kurogane spread his strong arms over the rocks that lined the spring. He let the beneficial waters ease his mind as he happened upon a floating saucer of sake. He stole the bottle and downed it all, his cheeks red from the liquor.

Kurogane became tired of the hot spring. He got up and walked out of the area to a changing room. The towel dropped to the floor and Kurogane put on a robe, he walked out and a woman greeted him.

"You're one of the contest winners, right? The room is this way." She trodded off and Kurogane followed. They walked down a long hallway until she came to a door with a heart on it. She swung it open and gestured for Kurogane to enter. He entered, sliding the door shut. Before him was a spacious room, two tatami mats with a bureau against one of the walls sat on one end.

The other side has a long table full of food, a beautiful banquet for two overlooking a koy pond and the mountain scenery. It felt more like a honeymoon getaway than a prize package. Sitting at the table munching on some vegetable tempura was Fai,

"Hiya" he said with a smile. It wasn't a normal smile; it was a Fai smile, which meant he has something planned that he won't say. Kurogane had known this from past outings with Fai. He sat across from Fai eyeing him in his robe, how it loosely fit and exposed some of Fai's gleaming white skin. They both ate and then Kurogane continued to drink, downing a few more bottles of sake along with Fai.

All that was left were a few rice balls. Kurogane moved next to Fai during their drinking. He sat there still sipping some sake while Fai nibbled on a rice ball, some rice sticking on his face. Kurogane turned to Fai in his blushed drunken stupor.

"I'm still hungry, let me help you finish." He said leaning into Fai. He slowly licked the rice off Fai's face and snuck his tongue in Fai's mouth. Fai resisted at first but, became influenced from the alcohol. Soon they began dueling with their tongues; Kurogane grabbed Fai to the floor. Still kissing Fai as he slowly stripped him of his robe. Kurogane lavished over Fai's neck. He continued down, leaving little reminders of his love along the way. He rubbed Fai's erection gently; Fai blushed and closed his legs in response.

"No, please not right now Kuro-pun" Fai protested. Maybe it was the alcohol but Fai was acting more like an innocent than usual. Kurogane smirked and replied,

"You think I'm gonna let you get away with calling me by cute names all the time?" He opened Fai's legs and grabbed his erection. Still being gentle he licked the tip. Kurogane's tongue coating the head; he began to lick the shaft, Fai's erection grew even bigger now, he could no longer restrain as his breathing became heavy.

"I guess I can't toy with you." Kurogane lifted Fai in his arms and placed him on the table, he had Fai lying on his stomach; his face looking at the opposite end and his ass in front of Kurogane.

"Mmm…looks so good, I think I'll have a helping…or two." Kurogane took his hands and stretched Fai's butt cheeks, exposing his entrance. He leaned in and began to lick Fai, who shivered from pleasure. Kurogane's slightly warm saliva entering him brought a wonderful chill through his spine. Kurogane knew it was time; he discarded his robe and pulled Fai to the bureau. Fai put his hands on the edge, waiting for the pain to come.

Kurogane stroked himself, his hard thick cock wanting entrance. He spread Fai's butt cheeks and slowly inserted himself. Fai's knees began to shake from the pain; a large sword had entered him. Starting off with slow thrusts Fai could still feel the jabbing pain. He moved a hand from the bureau to his own arousal; stroking with every thrust to distract himself from the pain.

Kurogane could feel the pleasure and warmth well up inside of Fai. Soon Fai's pain turned into pure ecstasy. He wanted more, he moaned with each blow hinting for more, something stronger. Kurogane took a hand around Fai's erection, running his hand up and down as he quickened the pace. Fai moaned louder, he breathed heavier as his ecstasy overflowed.

Kurogane could feel Fai's dick spasm, spurting up three helpings of warm cum. He didn't care; he was too excited that Fai's ass became tighter after each spasm. Kurogane jabbed strong and true as Fai's rectum slowly wrapped around his cock. Kurogane became overwhelmed and with one last thrust his seed spewed into Fai, leaving a hot and heavy feeling in Fai's stomach. Kurogane pulled out, his dick still hard even after that.

He looked at his cum filled hand and licked it clean. Kurogane carried the exhausted Fai to one of the tatami mats and tucked him in. He got into the mat beside Fai and ruffled his fingers through Fai's hair, but he was fast asleep. Still though, Kurogane said:

"Thank you for dessert, g'night my big kitty" Fai responded unconsciously with a "Nya!" Kurogane leaned back and fell asleep aside Fai. The last bits of alcohol leaving their systems as reality set in.

THE END


End file.
